


My father, my rules.

by SaraHudson112



Series: You stand by my side [5]
Category: Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spiderman: Homecoming
Genre: But he doesn't like Quill either, Dad!Tony, Hints o StarkQuill?, May is awesome, Maybe - Freeform, Peter cares too much about Tony, Peter may or may not want to kill the avengers, SassyPeter, So is Steve, Wanda and Clint are your typical assholes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 09:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11918193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraHudson112/pseuds/SaraHudson112
Summary: No one can speak bad about his father, hu-uh. not in his watch.Or the fic where Peter adjust to life after his new status is revealed to the world and in the process he tries hard to keep on his grades, deal with bad guys and most important protecting his dad from his assholes teammates. Seriously, Peter is having none of their bullshit.





	My father, my rules.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I know it's been a while since I said I would post this, but school started this week and I'm a teacher so I had to get my subjects and students in check and basically it's been a rough week, but finally I'm able to bring the last piece of this series. I prefer to leave this series finished with this last work, because I guess I've tell everything I waned to tell about this story. I'm so honoured about all the good vibes and response these works have gotten, and I really hope you like this one as much as I enjoyed writing it. See you soon! And again one million of thanks to all of you who read and commented and left kuddos! I love you all <3
> 
> Edit note:   
> Thank you so much to the lovely ~The_art_nerd_girl~ who helped me to fix the grammar in the story. She was so kind to help me and now the fic is better thanks to her. <3

Life after all the mess he had to live the past months was a little surreal, specially because he was like a celebrity now and even if Pepper had said the paparazzis would calm down eventually and they would stop chasing him in a matter of weeks, that didn’t mean he got it easy. People at his school were treating him like he was different, except for Michelle and Ned who were exactly the same towards him, but everyone else tried to gain his favour like he was the coolest person in school now, which he didn’t feel like it.  
Girls smiled sweetly at him, boys tried to speak with him and the nerds of all his classes asked any kind of questions related to Tony’s tech and it only got worst when his phone started ringing in the middle of the math class and he had to answer because it was his aunt, so he stood up to answer outside of the classroom and one of his classmates saw the device.  
Turned out the ‘Stark Phone’ that Pepper had gifted him was a prototype which wasn’t released yet in stores and that only made the ‘idea’ of him having access to any kind of new Stark tech grow much more. Which wasn’t true… well, not completely true, because Tony usually let him wonder around the lab when he was updating the spider suit and sometimes Peter even suggested some updates and once Tony showed him the designs of the new iron man suit. So it was partially true.

The counsellor called him one day before the break for lunch and the principal was there too. They both apologized with him for the way they treated him and how they managed the situation, but Peter told them it was ok and he was relieved to see that they really cared about their students. Though, it could have been all because his new status. He tried not to think about it anymore.

Flash was the worst and Peter didn’t know if he prefered the ‘standard Flash mode’ or this new kind of mode, because the first day Peter went back to school, Flash looked completely incredolous, Peter tried to avoid him the most, but it was only a matter of time to cross paths with him. The teenager tried to befriend him, he even started to roam around him like he had always been a friend of Peter but he didn’t feel the need to accept someone like Flash as a friend after all the nightmare he represented in his school life.

“Flash, I wasn’t your friend before and you hated me, you were always calling me things and now you want to talk to me like I’m your best friend? Ned and Michelle are my only Friends! I don’t like you, stop pretending I’m your friend, because I’m not!”

He said to Flash one day, during lunch, he couldn’t resist how Flash was talking about Ned and about how he needed to stop frequenting such a loser like Ned. Peter took his backpack and then took Michelle and Ned each one in one hand and they left Flash and his dumbass friends there. And of course, his public humiliaton to Flash had his consequences, and the teenager took revenge against him once again and he started insulting Peter like before, but it didn’t go as well as Flash would have liked, because everyone was still too interested in Peter new status as a Stark than what Flash could say about him, and after that situation, Peter was able to handle things pretty well.

On the other hand, there was the situation with the Avengers, Tony and Peter were at the compound when Rogers and the others showed up. The accords were ammended and Steve and the team were almost pardoned by the UN, they were arranging the changes and the options to be able to stay finally in the States. Peter knew that Tony felt a lot of pressure because of said accords, even with king T’Challa, Miss Potts, Rhodey and Miss Van Dyne on Tony’s side, and it was obvious even for King T’Challa that Tony wasn’t feeling really well with the idea of having Steve Rogers near him, much less (new and less evil) Bucky Barnes.

They gathered for a reunion and Peter didn’t bother himself to put on his suit because by then, everyone knew that he was spiderman. What he really didn’t expect was the fact that Rogers accused Tony of having secrets. Peter saw red of how angry he was towards Steve Rogers.

“I can’t believe you kept this secret from us, Tony! From your teammates! And then you decide to take your son to fight in Germany! What kind of father you are?” The ‘irresponsible’ was left in the air.

“As I told you last time we talked, Rogers. My private life doesn’t concern any of you and I don’t have the need to give you any explanations of it and more importantly I don’t care what you think” Tony tried to stay calm.

“I don’t know how they were capable of handing you a child, Stark. I’m sure your money helped a lot.” Clint chose the wrong words and he knew it in the exact moment when Tony glared at him with a mourderous face, but Peter was sure he saw not just anger, there was betrayal and disappointment, maybe even sadness.

“Your teenage son shouldn’t be here” Rogers said and Peter was about to say something when Tony interrupted him.

“Don’t worry, Peter won’t be here again, I don’t want any of you near my kid.” Tony was containing his rage with his most political face and Peter was impressed about it.

“He would be more secure with us than with you anyway, Stark.” Wanda looked like she was about to spit more venom, but Peter stopped her before she could.

“Oh, how are you so sure of that? Weren’t you the one who threw all those cars in the airport with your crazy ass magic?” Peter had always been nothing but polite, but he was having none of that with those assholes who dared to talk about Tony like he was the worst person in the world.

“You didn’t know what was happening in that moment, kid” Clint responded.

“I knew what was happening, I may be a kid, but I’m not stupid.” He replied.

“That’s enough, we’re leaving. Come on, Peter” Tony stood from his seat and aimed towards the glass doors, Peter stood too, following Tony and he knew that Miss Potts and the Colonel Rhodes were about to leave with them too.

“You can’t go, Tony! We need to discuss things!” Steve said, a little too loud.

“I would have liked to discuss things with you guys, but you decided to act like the assholes you are and started getting your noses in my private life like I owe you something. It’s clear that we can’t have a normal conversation, so I ask you, please, show yourselves the exit.”

“You can’t just leave like that. Behave like an adult, Stark and deal with the consequences of your actions.” Natasha, who remained in silence until then, pulled the last strain in Peter’s patience.

“What consequences?! You all come here after all the hard work the King T’Challa, Miss Potts and Miss Van Dyne have done along with Tony to amend all the wrong you did and you only treat him like he betrayed you just because he didn’t say to you I was his son. Guess what?! He doesn’t have to tell you and neither do I, because is none of your goddamn bussiness.”

“You have no idea of what you're talking about, son” Steve tried to calm down Peter, but he was already exploding.

“Don’t call me that. My dad may have told you he doesn’t want any of you around me, but the truth is I don’t want any of you near my father. You are all a bunch of liars and betrayers, because that’s what you did! You betrayed my dad, all of you, I was there! Don’t you dare call yourselves ‘his Friends’ or teammates because you are not! And you don’t have the right to ask anything from my father!” Peter burst out of the room and Tony looked like he was about to laugh at how conflicted the others looked.

“You heard my son.” He said at last.

Turned out Peter could hold a grudge, and weeks later when the Avengers were pardoned and recieved at the compound, Peter simply said “You’re not welcomed.” And Tony was sure if Peter had had a door to shut in their faces, he would have done it.  
Peter was really invested in making life impossible for them, even with Tony trying to stop him, there wasn’t much he could do other than laugh. Like the time Wanda was complaining about some of her clothes with Natasha and Peter was trying to do his homework and he said to Wanda “Then get a job and buy it for yourself, my dad is not paying for you. Besides, Halloween is coming, I’m sure someone will hire you to scare childrens”

He even threatened to step on Scott if he talked about his father again and totally ignored Steve and Bucky. Sam was the only one who acquired a sense of ‘trust’ with Peter, but the kid was sassy towards every one of them, especially when Pepper, Tony and Rhodey weren’t near. He was polite with Clint’s wife and with Miss Hope, and of course with Vision and King T’Challa. But Tony was impressed by the amount of grudge Peter held against them and he tried to talk him out of it, but Peter only said to him: “You are my only father and I don’t like them around you, they don’t deserve you and you deserve better.”

Some days later Tony had to call May.

“May, please, tell your nephew he needs to stop”

“What is he doing now?” May said and she tried to hide her laugh.

“He almost made two super soldiers cry, I seriously don’t know who I should be more concerned about, them or Peter.”

“May, your nephew is allying now with Rhodes and Pepper and they are trying to kill the avengers… you should see it, it’s hilarious.” He wasn’t really upset with Peter, he even enjoyed watching him against all the avengers and how he took them down so easily.

“He is your kid, he’s only trying to protect you.”

“Thought it was the other way around”

“Well… what can I say? You are his father now, you should see how he acts when I try to go on a date...”

So that’s how Peter lived life at fifteen years, going to school and ignoring Flash and pretty much anyone else who tried to talk about his father, he played videogames with Michelle and Ned and each afternoon putting on his suit to protect his little neighbourhood and sometimes on the weekend he tried to kill the avengers if they dared to step near his father.

For Tony life moved just the same, he went on business as usual, buying gifts for his precious child (which weren’t eccentric, thank you very much, Pepper), ignoring the Avengers, taking care of Peter, working in his iron man suit, making sure Peter wasn’t involved in anything too dangerous for him and letting his son take care of him too. It was easy, Peter was always texting him things like _‘please, eat something Dad, it's past midday’ ‘don’t drink too much coffee’ ‘I’m on my way to buy sandwiches for us’ ‘sleep now, I’m home’_

And when the Guardians of the Galaxy knocked on their door, Peter stopped caring about the other avengers, just to make life impossible for Peter Quill whenever he tried to approach his dad. Eventually he calmed down when May told him that Tony wouldn’t stop caring about him even if he dated someone and Peter had to accept that, in fact, Quill wasn’t a bad person, he was even a cool guy, so he told him one day:

_“Hurt my dad and you’re dead.”_

But the first time Quill tried to call Peter “son”, Peter webbed his mouth shut.

“I told you not to joke about it.” Rhodey said, laughing at Quill’s situation. “He is overprotective of his father and… well, you know Tony.”

 


End file.
